1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to a memory module assembly, and particularly to a memory module assembly with a heat dissipation device, which comprises a heat sink and a heat pipe for spreading heat of the memory module assembly on the heat sink.
2. Description of Related Art
The memory module assemblies that are currently in use generally do not require cooling devices to dissipate heat as they are operated on or below 66 MHz and do not generate enough heat to require a cooling device. However, as the industry progresses, memory module assemblies, such SDRAM DIMM memory module assemblies are now operating at 100 MHz or above. For these state-of-the-art memory module assemblies, heat sinks will be required to remove heat generated thereby.
However, since the memory module assemblies have small board areas and are usually mounted on an already crowded motherboard of a computer, the heat sinks mounted on the memory module assemblies are usually in form of a pair of flat sheet metal plates, which are mounted on opposite sides of memory cards of the memory module assemblies. Since the flat sheet metal plate has a smaller bulk volume with a small width due to the space limitation, heat produced by the memory cards can not be dissipated in time.
What is needed, therefore, is a memory module assembly with a heat dissipation device, which can dissipate heat of the memory module assembly in time.